The present invention relates to filled rubber mixes made from special rubbers based on polyethers and diolefins and optionally vinyl aromatics. The rubber mixes according to the present invention are suitable for the production of highly reinforced, abrasion-resistant moldings, in particular, for the production of tires which exhibit low rolling resistance and elevated wet skid resistance.
Anionically polymerized solution rubbers containing double bonds, such as solution polybutadiene and solution styrene/butadiene rubbers, have advantages over corresponding emulsion rubbers in the production of tire treads with low rolling resistance. The advantages reside inter alia in the controllability of the vinyl content and thus, of glass transition temperature and molecular branching, which are associated therewith. In practice, this gives rise to particular advantages with regard to the tire""s relationship of wet skid resistance to rolling resistance. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,425 describes the production of tire treads from a solution SBR rubber and silica. In order to achieve a further improvement in properties, numerous methods have been developed for modifying end groups, as described in EP-A 334 042, with dimethylaminopropylacrylamide, or, as described in EP-A 447 066, with silyl ethers. However, due to the elevated molecular weight of the rubbers, the content by weight of the end group is low and is thus, able to have only a slight influence upon the interaction between the filler and the rubber molecule. The object of the present invention was to provide solution rubbers having a higher content by weight of effective polar groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,571 describes a process for the production of polyether/diolefin block polymers by anionic solution polymerization of a diolefin and further reaction of the living polymer anion with ethylene oxide. The use of ethylene oxide entails elaborate processing technology. The listed polyethylene oxide/diolefin block copolymers moreover have low molecular weights (500 to 50,000) and are primarily intended for coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,505 describes a process for the production of ethylene oxide/diolefin copolymers, wherein polymerization is performed in the presence of iron, aluminum and phosphorus catalysts. The process has the disadvantage that large quantities of catalysts containing iron are required, the presence of which is undesirable in the finished rubber, because iron compounds have a negative impact upon ageing characteristics. The cited document makes no reference to the use of the rubbers in low-damping tires.
German patent application no. 100 099 092 describes rubbers with polyether side groups. These rubbers differ with regard to their chemical structure from the rubbers of the present invention. The polyether side groups in the cited application are attached as side groups to the polymer chain via sulfur atoms, whereas in the present invention they act as a binding link in the polymer chain.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide rubber mixes made from special, anionically polymerized polyether/diolefin block polymers together with a simple production process, from which polymers it is possible to produce tires having improved wet skid resistance, lower rolling resistance together with elevated mechanical strength and improved abrasion behavior.
Accordingly, the present invention provides rubber mixes made from polyether/diolefin rubbers, which have a content of diolefin incorporated by polymerization of 49.99 to 99.99 wt. %, preferably of 60 to 99.9 wt. %, a content of vinyl aromatic compounds of 0 to 50 wt. %, preferably of 0 to 40 wt. %, and a content of polyether incorporated into the polymer chain of 0.01 to 5 wt. %, preferably of 0.1 to 2 wt. %, wherein the percentages add up to 100 wt. %, and 10 to 500 parts by weight, preferably 20 to 150 parts by weight of filler, relative to 100 parts by weight of rubber.
The rubber mixes according to the present invention may, of course, also contain further rubbers, rubber auxiliaries and vulcanizing agents, which are described below in greater detail.
The polyether/diolefin rubbers used according to the present invention in the rubber mixes are produced by reacting a living polymer anion, which has been obtained by polymerizing at least one diolefin and optionally vinyl aromatic compounds with an anionic initiator, with a reactive polyether of the general formula 
in which
A denotes a mono- to tetravalent C1-C24 alkyl residue, a mono- to trivalent C6-C24 aryl residue or a mono- to trivalent C7-C24 alkylaryl residue,
R1 and R2 mutually independently mean hydrogen or a methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl group and
X denotes a halogen atom or a group from the range xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C24-alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C6-C24-aryl or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C7-C24-alkylaryl, providing that at least one residue X denotes a halogen atom,
m denotes an integer from 4 to 30, preferably from 5 to 20, and
q denotes an integer from 1 to 4, preferably from 1 to 3, most preferably 2,
at temperatures in the range from xe2x88x92100 to +150xc2x0 C.
xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d preferably denotes a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl or phenyl group or a difunctional residue from the range xe2x80x94CH2CH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(CH3)xe2x80x94 or a trifunctional CH3CH2xe2x80x94C(CH2)3 residue or a tetrafunctional residue C(CH2)4. More preferred residues A are the methyl residue and the following difunctional groups: xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH2C(CH3)xe2x80x94, R1 and R2 preferably denote H or methyl, more preferably H and X preferably denotes chlorine.
Preferred diolefins for the production of the polyether/diolefin rubbers are 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, 1,3-pentadiene, 2,3-dimethylbutadiene, 1-vinyl-1,3-butadiene and/or 1,3-hexadiene. 1,3-Butadiene and isoprene are more preferably used.
Vinyl aromatic monomers usable for the production of the polyether/diolefin rubbers which may be mentioned by way of example are styrene, o-, m- and p-methylstyrene, p-tert.-butylstyrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, vinyinaphthalene, diphenylethylene, divinylbenzene, trivinylbenzene and/or divinylnaphthalene. Styrene is more preferably used.
Preferred reactive polyethers are chlorine-terminated polyethylene oxides and chlorine-terminated polyethylene oxide/propylene oxide copolyethers having molecular weights in the range from 400 to 2500. Linear, xcex1,xcfx89-chlorine-terminated polyethylene oxides having (number average) molecular weights of 450 to 1800 are more preferred.
The polyether/diolefin rubbers have average molecular weights (number average) of 100,000 to 2,000,000, preferably of 150,000 to 1,500,000, and glass transition temperatures of xe2x88x92100xc2x0 to +20xc2x0 C., preferably of xe2x88x9295xc2x0 C. to 0xc2x0 C., and Mooney viscosities ML 1+4 (100xc2x0 C.) of 10 to 200, preferably of 30 to 150.
Anionic polymerization of the stated starting monomers preferably proceeds by means of an alkali metal-based catalyst, for example n-butyllithium, in an inert hydrocarbon as solvent. Known randomizers and control agents for developing the microstructure of the polymer may additionally be used. Such anionic solution polymerizations are known and are described, for example, in 1. Franta, Elastomers and Rubber Compounding Materials; Elsevier 1989, pp. 73-74, 92-94 and in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, 1987, volume E20, pp. 114-134.
Examples of suitable alkali metal catalysts are lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, caesium metal and the hydrocarbon compounds thereof and complex compounds thereof with polar organic compounds.
Lithium and sodium hydrocarbon compounds having 2 to 20 carbon atoms are particularly preferably used, for example ethyllithium, n-propyllithium, i-propyllithium, n-butyllithium, sec.-butyllithium, tert.-octyllithium, n-decyllithium, phenyllithium, 2-naphthyllithium, 2-butylphenyllithium, cyclohexyllithium, 4-cyclopentyllithium, 1,4-dilithio-2-butene, sodium naphthalene, sodium biphenyl, potassium/tetrahydrofuran complex, potassium/diethoxyethane complex, sodium/tetra-methylethylenediamine complex. The catalysts may be used alone and as a mixture.
Preferred catalyst quantities are 0.5 to 10 mmol/100 g of polymer.
Anionic solution polymerization is performed in a hydrocarbon or in another solvent which does not destroy the catalyst, for example, in tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran or 1,4-dioxane. Hydrocarbons suitable as solvents are, for example, aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons having 2 to 12 carbon atoms. Preferred solvents are propane, butane, pentane, hexane, cyclohexane, propene, butene, 1-pentene, 2-pentene, 1-hexene, 2-hexene, benzene, toluene, xylene. The solvents may be used alone or as a mixture.
The reaction of the living polymer anion with the reactive polyether is preferably performed in the same solvent at temperatures of xe2x88x9240 to +120xc2x0 C. The reactive polyether may here optionally also be introduced in excess.
The polyethers to be used may be produced using per se known methods, for example by reacting the corresponding hydroxyl polyethers with thionyl chloride with elimination of hydrogen chloride and sulfur dioxide, preferably in the presence of amine catalysts at temperatures of approx. 40 to 120xc2x0 C. Production may proceed in inert solvents, such as hydrocarbons, or also in the absence of solvent. Production preferably proceeds without solvent. Such reactions are described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1962, volume V/3, pp. 862-870.
The rubber mixes according to the present invention are produced by mixing the polyether/diolefin rubbers with fillers.
Fillers which may be considered for the rubber mixes according to the present invention are any known fillers used in the rubber industry, such fillers comprising both active and inactive fillers.
The following may be mentioned:
highly dispersed silicas, for example, produced by precipitating solutions of silicates or by flame hydrolysis of silicon halides, having specific surface areas of 5-1000, preferably of 20-400 m2/g (BET surface area) and primary particle sizes of 10-400 nm. The silicas may optionally also assume the form of mixed oxides with other metal oxides, such as Al, Mg, Ca, Ba, Zn, Zr, Ti oxides;
synthetic silicates such as aluminum silicate, alkaline earth metal silicate, such as magnesium silicate or calcium silicate, having BET surface areas of 20-400 m2/g and primary particle diameters of 10-400 nm;
natural silicates, such as kaolin and other naturally occurring silicas;
glass fibers and glass fiber products (mats, strands) or glass microbeads;
metal oxides, such as zinc oxide, calcium oxide, magnesium oxide, aluminum oxide;
metal carbonates, such as magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, zinc carbonate;
metal hydroxides, such as for example aluminum hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide;
carbon blacks. The carbon blacks to be used in this case are produced by the lampblack, furnace black or gas black processes and have BET surface areas of 20-200 m2/g, for example SAF, ISAF, HAF, FEF or GPF carbon blacks.
Highly dispersed silicas and/or carbon blacks are preferably used as fillers.
The stated fillers may be used alone or as a mixture. In a preferred embodiment, the rubber mixes contain a mixture of light fillers, such as highly dispersed silicas, and carbon blacks as the fillers, wherein the mixture ratio of light fillers to carbon blacks is 0.05-20, preferably 0.1-10.
Apart from the polyether/diolefin rubbers, the rubber mixes according to the present invention may also contain further rubbers, such as natural rubber as well as other synthetic rubbers.
Preferred synthetic rubbers are described, for example, in W. Hofmann, Kautschuktechnologie, Gentner Verlag, Stuttgart 1980 and I. Franta, Elastomers and Rubber Compounding Materials, Elsevier, Amsterdam 1989. These include inter alia
BRxe2x80x94polybutadiene
ABRxe2x80x94butadiene/acrylic acid C1-C4-alkyl ester copolymers
CRxe2x80x94polychloroprene
IRxe2x80x94polyisoprene
SBRxe2x80x94styrene/butadiene copolymers with styrene contents of 1-60, preferably 20-50 wt. %
IIRxe2x80x94isobutylene/isoprene copolymers
NBRxe2x80x94butadiene/acrylonitrile copolymers having acrylonitrile contents of 5-60, preferably 10-40 wt. %
HNBRxe2x80x94partially hydrogenated or completely hydrogenated NBR rubber
EPDMxe2x80x94ethylene/propylene/diene copolymers
and mixtures of these rubbers. Rubbers, which are of interest for the production of motor vehicle tires, are in particular natural rubber, emulsion SBR and solution SBR rubbers having a glass transition temperature of above xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C., which may optionally be modified according to EP-A 447 066 with silyl ethers or other functional groups, polybutadiene rubber having an elevated 1,4-cis content ( greater than 90%), which has been produced with catalysts based on Ni, Co, Ti or Nd, as well as polybutadiene rubber with a vinyl content of up to 75%, and mixtures thereof.
The rubber mixes according to the present invention may, of course, also contain further rubber auxiliaries, which for example serve to vulcanize the rubber mixes or which improve the physical properties of the vulcanizates produced from the rubber mixes according to the present invention with regard to their specific intended application.
Vulcanizing agents which may be used are, for example, sulfur or sulfur-releasing compounds, together with free radical-releasing vulcanizing agents, such as organic peroxides. Sulfur is preferably used as the vulcanizing agent. As mentioned, the rubber mixes according to the present invention may furthermore, contain additional auxiliaries, such as known reaction accelerators, antioxidants, heat stabilizers, light stabilizers, antiozonants, processing auxiliaries, plasticizers, tackifiers, blowing agents, dyes, pigments, waxes, extenders, organic acids, retarders, metal oxides and activators.
The rubber auxiliaries according to the present invention are used in conventional, known quantities, wherein the quantity used is dependent upon the subsequent intended use of the rubber mixes. Conventional quantities of rubber auxiliaries are, for example, in the range from 2 to 70 parts by weight, relative to 100 parts by weight of rubber, or 0.1 to 5 parts by weight for the vulcanizing agents.
As mentioned above, additional rubbers may also be incorporated into the rubber mixes according to the present invention. The quantity thereof, is conventionally in the range from 0.5 to 70, preferably from 10 to 50 wt. %, relative to the entire quantity of rubber in the rubber mix. The quantity of additionally added rubbers is again dependent upon the particular intended application of the rubber mixes according to the present invention.
It is particularly advantageous to use additional filler activators for the rubber mixes according to the present invention which are filled, for example, with highly active silicas. Preferred filler activators are silyl ethers containing sulfur, in particular bis(trialkoxysilylalkyl)polysulfides, as are described in DE-A 2,141,159 and DE-A 2,255,577. Oligomeric and/or polymeric silyl ethers containing sulfur as described in DE-A 4,435,311 and EP-A 670 347 may furthermore be considered. Mercaptoalkyltrialkoxysilanes, in particular mercaptopropyltriethoxysilane and thiocyanatoalkylsilyl ethers (c.f. DE-A 19,544,469) may also be used. Filler activators are used in conventional quantities, i.e. in quantities of 0.1 to 15 parts by weight, relative to 100 parts by weight of rubber.
The rubber mixes according to the present invention may be produced, for example, by blending the polyether/diolefin rubbers and optionally, further rubbers with the appropriate fillers and rubber auxiliaries in suitable mixing apparatus, such as kneaders, roll mills or extruders.
The present invention also provides the use of the rubber mixes according to the present invention for the production of vulcanizates, which are, in turn, used for the production of highly reinforced rubber moldings, in particular, for the production of tires or tire components, such as tire treads.
The tires are distinguished by particularly good damping behavior (low-damping) and by low rolling resistance and elevated wet skid resistance.